


Dreams

by Kippur



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: Amalia Pond dreams of angels





	Dreams

Amelia Pond used to dream of angels. Bright white ones that glowed (though sometimes they looked a bit raggedy - she wasn’t allowed to talk about those). Angels were encouraged. They were proper things to think about. Even the bible had angels. How much more proper than that could you get, the Grown-Ups would say with serious Grown-Up nods. 

So, Amelia would mention her dreams about angels, though they were hardly as interesting as her Raggedy Doctor and his Box. Angels were always there in her life. In stories, on the telly, in church and she thought nothing of it. They were supposed to be protectors, after all. Angels made you safe. 

Then her Raggedy Doctor came back. He took her away to see space whales and Winston Churchill. And then the Angels. These were not the kind angels of her dreams but Weeping Angels (don’t blink) he called them. But they hardly wept. They laughed. She could hear them even though they made no sound (don’t ever blink! Don’t look into their eyes!) They were inside of her, laughing (to make her scared, sir). They were turning her into one of them, trying to get out of her. (I need you to close your eyes and don’t open them, not even for a second). 

Her Raggedy Doctor, her wonderful Raggedy Doctor said they were gone, swallowed by the crack in her wall. (Didn’t it look like a smile?) But Amy Pond knew he was wrong. (Whatever held the image of an angel becomes an Angel)

Amelia Pond dreamed of angels and now the Weeping Angels dreamed of Amy Pond.


End file.
